Conventionally, it has been proposed to use a vinylidene fluoride (VDF) resin (a homopolymer or a copolymer) as a film-forming resin in terms of its high dielectric constant, in films for film capacitors (Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Further, it is known to blend various kinds of high dielectric composite oxide particles in order to achieve higher dielectric properties. (Patent Literatures 3 to 6).
It is also known to blend a small amount (0.01 to 10 parts by mass based on 100 parts by mass of a VDF resin) of silica as a process improver in addition to high dielectric composite oxide particles (Patent Literature 7).